Several types of apparatuses for lifting and moving vehicles are used in places where the vehicle cannot be moved utilizing its own power.
There are situations where manually lifting and moving the vehicle may be difficult and time consuming. The process may include a lot of physical effort as the vehicle may weigh many tons. Also in auto auctions, moving the vehicle between the stages cannot be done manually as it may damage the expensive body paint and it can be difficult to move the vehicle in the desired direction.
Presently a wide variety of apparatuses for lifting and moving vehicles are available in the market. These apparatuses can be employed for lifting and moving different kinds of vehicles. These apparatuses may require an operator to continuously adjust a lever to lift the vehicle. These types of lifting and moving apparatuses have wheels or castors for moving the vehicle easily. The conventional apparatus may lift the vehicle and the vehicle then has to be manually pushed for moving inside a garage or other building. The conventional lifting and moving apparatuses are only useful for moving the vehicle in a forward and backward direction, not for moving vehicles from side-to-side.
The conventional portable dolly apparatus for transporting a vehicle may include a lifting arm or a lever which has to be controlled manually. The lifting mechanism incorporated with the apparatus may be a hydraulic jack, which requires an operator to operate the hydraulic jack to lift the vehicle. But the hydraulic systems employed in the apparatus may not be suitable for lifting and holding up the vehicle for a significant length of time. In order to move or transport the vehicle in a desired direction the operator has to manually change the position by applying a small force. This may increase the chances of getting scratches or dirt on the expensive body paint of the vehicles placed in an auction. Moreover the apparatus may require more than one operator to move the vehicle. Therefore there is a need for an apparatus or a device which would minimize manual intervention and the physical effort required in moving the vehicle. Further, such an apparatus could be operated by utilizing an automatic controller.
Therefore there exists a need for a vehicle lifting and moving apparatus having wheels or castors that allows an operator to move a vehicle with ease in any direction. The needed device would also limit the chances of placing hands on the body of the vehicle while moving it in a desired direction and eliminates the need for raising the vehicle off the ground before placing the apparatus under the vehicle. The needed device would also incorporate an automatic controller for lifting and moving the vehicle in a desired direction.